


Lazy and Theatrical

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Theater AU, bless, this is a supr old au omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: up and coming actress Stephanie Meanswell auditions for a musical written and choreographed by Robbie Rotten and Sportacus





	Lazy and Theatrical

**Author's Note:**

> this is 4 an au i came up with after watching a certain theater-y episode of macgyver !!!! it was called uuhm, Cleopatra Rocks i think

The pink- haired girl finished her audition with an over-the-top wave of the hand, extending one leg and bending the other at the knee while she looked expectantly to the faces of the two judges who sat in the large theater before her.

Íþróttaálfurinn X, also known as Sportacus, stood suddenly from his padded seat and clapped his muscular hands, jumping with admiration as he did so. He was the choreographer who had written the moves and blocking for the scenes he’d just seen the young girl preform, and he couldn’t have been more pleased with the way she delivered.

Next to him sat a man named Robbie Rotten, a name some thought was a stage name and others were convinced was his birth name. He had written the song and scenes that she’d performed, and he’d seen better.

“Next,” he said dully, looking back down at his script as he did so. The girl looked utterly heart-broken, and so did the man next to him. She moved to leave, head town and tail between her legs, but stopped when Sportacus cleared his throat.

“Wait a moment please, uh…” he looked at his paper for her name, then back up. She looked uneasy, and he smiled. His genuine and warm smile comforted her and she smiled back. “Stephanie Meanswell.” She nodded and Sportacus turned to Robbie who sat, unhappy but not surprised at his shorter coworker’s undermining of his authority.

“Why?” Robbie asked, adding an annoyed hand gesture for affect.

“She did all the dances perfectly,” Sportacus said, his voice pushing forward with excitement. “and- and the blocking too! Also her hair is pink!”

Robbie let out a sigh and rubbed his temples patiently. “Sportacus,” he started, his tone demeaning but not to the point where the elf noticed, “She messed up on half of her lines and made up the other half. I’m not looking for a creative genius to improvise an entire musical I’m looking for an actor who can stick to my script and memorize their lines,” he said, patting the thick stack of papers in his hands for emphasis. Sportacus pouted, and looked down at his feet.

“You’re not going to find someone who’s… perfect, in an audition,” he said softly, kicking at the scuffed auditorium floor. “That’s why it’s an audition.” Sportacus looked up from the floor and made eye contact with Robbie, silently pouting. 

Robbie was quiet for a moment, before he let out a loud sigh. The blue-eyed kicked-puppy look got to him, and so he looked back up at Stephanie with a defeated expression.

“I’ll give you a call and let you know,” he yelled to Stephanie, and then he added, “Get out of my theater.”

“Thank you so much!” she said, practically jumping with joy. “You won’t regret it! I’ll-”

“I said _out of my theater! _”__

__She caught her words in her throat and scurried off the stage with a yelp._ _


End file.
